


The Monarch

by ReaderRose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderRose/pseuds/ReaderRose
Summary: Sans reports to the Golden Hall





	The Monarch

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an experiment I did with an idea. Obviously, it's an AU. I dunno if I'll do anything else with it.

It wasn’t often Sans found himself inside of the castle, and never before had he arrived here alone. The golden halls were beautiful, but there was always something wrong. Maybe it was how clean it was, when he knew it shouldn’t be. Maybe it was just the way the light worked here; it was both too bright and too dark, shadow matching light. The rest of the underground was lit by ambient magic and filled every corner, but here the light changed and danced and moved in ways that seemed unnatural, foreign, utterly ethereal. This was one of the few places in the underground lit by pure, true sunlight.

It made him uncomfortable.

He heard the steps of the monarch before he saw them, perfectly walking a line where sunlight met shadow. A skip over each block of shadow between the windows’ light. They were far more spry than they should have been, and still far more powerful than any being had the right to be. But as they approached, their steps grew softer, their pace grew slower, and they stopped a ways before him, from deeper within the castle, though it didn’t get much deeper than this before the end.

They spoke without a formal greeting. “Was he a good brother to you?” They asked. Eloquent, restrained and cold.

Sans replied without bows or hesitation. He was never that sort of guy. “the very best.”

Their head turned away, and though he was too far to be sure, he thought he saw a smile grow across their face. “I could dispute such claims,” they clasped their hands together, “but I understand it is not a time for such contests. I am… sorry for your loss, doctor.”

He’d heard it a million times already, but he still wasn’t sure what to say to that. What, was he supposed to thank them? He couldn’t. He refused, and he was getting real sick of people prying about it when they hadn’t really  _even known_  him. “just sans.”

“Pardon?”

“no doctor. just sans.”

They nodded. “Sans.” The Monarch approached, and for a minute, Sans was almost afraid. Intimidated. Some people have presence, but they had  _presence_ , and he wasn’t sure it was a human thing so much as  _them_  thing. But they weren’t planning to hurt him. They’d never hurt a monster, never a monster, and even given another 90 years, they probably never would. “I was informed you would be arriving with a message.”

“yup. got a report,” Sans said, taking his hands from his pockets only to put them right back in, shoulders hunched and expression tight, grin locked. “we got a problem. a big problem.”


End file.
